


Unwelcome Arrangements

by Zerotaste



Category: King Of Prism, King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, arranged marriage as a theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Do they want you to marry?” There’s a small frown on Yukinojou’s face as he looks up from considering which straw to use to drink through.“Yeah something like that.” It’s not something like that, it is that. Being honest like this is hard and a little uncomfortable. “They’ve already tried to set me up with a few girls.”Trying to smile to laugh off how painful this topic is doesn’t really work, he knows it’s crooked and laced with sadness. He’s been doing a good job of seeming unappealing without making it obvious that he’s trying to sabotage the entire process but unless he can come up with a better solution, suspicions are going to be raised eventually. Especially when he’s already attempted to postpone this process from happening.Wife. Wow that’s such a weird thing to think about. He’s been so happy with Taiga and for so many years too, the idea of something like this putting an end to their relationship sends ice running through his veins. He doesn’t want to give that up for a loveless marriage to some poor woman. Taiga doesn’t deserve that, no girl deserves that.





	Unwelcome Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Has minor spoilers for the end of SSS

Another song finishes and Kakeru finds his nerves at opening up being taken out on his microphone. He hadn’t intended to spend quite so long singing but with every song that each of them ordered, it seemed more and more like a good idea just to keep singing and forget his real reason for meeting here.

There’s a knock at the door, a staff member bringing in their second round of drinks and before Yukinojou can even attempt to ruin this one the way he had his first, Kakeru’s hand darts out to collect the coasters. While blowing off a bit of steam with karaoke is fun and all, he admittedly did have ulterior motives for choosing this as their meeting place. Choosing somewhere running a collab for one of his favourite current anime lessened the chance of him getting cold feet and backing out and also had the added bonus of being able to collect the coasters from any collaboration drinks Yukinojou ordered too. Provided he didn’t try to use them for their intended purpose before Kakeru could save them.

Taking a sip of his overly sweet themed soda, Kakeru tries to steal himself for what he’s about to say. Being honest about himself is far harder than it probably should be, he’s jealous of those who haven’t grown up learning to hide any and all weaknesses, lest they be used against you. At least he knows Yukinojou won’t use this against him. He trusts him whole heartedly. As the door closes once more he turns to face him.

“How about we take a break from singing and have a little chat, Chan-Yuki~” His happiness sounds a little forced but that’s not exactly anything new these days.

“That’s fine by me, did you have anything in particular you wish to discuss?” Yukinojou looks as beautiful as ever though signs of tiredness are clear on his face. His life is hectic and Kakeru is very thankful he could spare the time in his schedule for him. “I haven’t done Karaoke in such a long time, I forgot how singing songs like that strains the throat.”

“As much as I love your renditions of western heavy metal, I didn’t really get you here to sing. Order another drink if you need to~ Order as many as you wish~” Scratching the back of his head he shoots him a smile. “I’ve got something I wanted to talk about.”

There’s a more serious tone in his voice as he says those last words. He’s unsure if Yukinojou himself will have to deal with such pressures in the near future but also being the heir to a prestigious name, even if he won’t there’s more of a chance of him understanding than any of his other friends. They’re all great people but there are some things that you just can’t understand unless you grow up under the pressure to succeed their family lines like they both have.

“Oh? It’s rare for you to reach out to people.” Hand stopping halfway to his drink he gets a curious look. He supposes he doesn’t blame him. Kakeru doesn’t ask for help, he paints on a smile and pushes aside his own troubles to deal with them privately, burying any insecurities under a thick layer of flirtatious words and a couple of unwarranted teases.

“I suppose it is.” He admits. “However no matter how much I try to deal with this on my own I just needed to talk about it with someone who might get it.”

“This isn’t something you can talk about with Taiga?” Continuing towards his drink, Yukinojou plucks it from the table in a way that manages to exude grace, even though the movement he’s making is nothing remotely impressive. “Is it family related?”

Hit the nail on the head first try. Yukinojou may be a little dense when it comes to certain things but they’ve known each other for so long now that it had to be an easy guess.

“It is and I haven’t told him about it yet. I don’t want him to misunderstand and get mad. He’s quick to jump to conclusions that one.” Worrying his lip with his teeth he furrows his brows. “It’s kind of related to him as well.”

He really does need to come clean to Taiga about how he’s been spending the occasional evening lately. It’s all so easy to say it’s related to the company and Taiga will just accept it, he highly doubts he’ll be able to figure things out on his own. Especially with how young he is. At 22 Kakeru had figured he’d have a few more years up his sleeve to work out a plan to avoid this whole mess.

Part of him wonders if his mother has become insistent on setting him up with a suitable wife so young because she’s caught onto the fact he’s in a relationship she wouldn’t approve of. He had thought he was doing a good job of hiding it but then again, perhaps she just wants to put an end to what she’s assuming are playboy tendencies and he really does only have himself to blame for that one. Sometimes even he thinks back on what he’s said in prism star related interviews and wonders how he didn’t end up on the receiving end of a slap.

“Do they want you to marry?” There’s a small frown on Yukinojou’s face as he looks up from considering which straw to use to drink through.

“Yeah something like that.” It’s not something like that, it is that. Being honest like this is hard and a little uncomfortable. “They’ve already tried to set me up with a few girls.”

Trying to smile to laugh off how painful this topic is doesn’t really work, he knows it’s crooked and laced with sadness. He’s been doing a good job of seeming unappealing without making it obvious that he’s trying to sabotage the entire process but unless he can come up with a better solution, suspicions are going to be raised eventually. Especially when he’s already attempted to postpone this process from happening.

Wife. Wow that’s such a weird thing to think about. He’s been so happy with Taiga and for so many years too, the idea of something like this putting an end to their relationship sends ice running through his veins. He doesn’t want to give that up for a loveless marriage to some poor woman. Taiga doesn’t deserve that, no girl deserves that.

“I’m sorry. I can understand now why you chose to talk to me first.” His tone is solemn but Kakeru can tell he’s doing his best to be comforting at the same time. “My family expect me to continue the bloodline but thankfully I’m being given the freedom to choose when and how I wish to do that.”

Lucky, very lucky. Unlike himself Yukinojou also hasn’t gotten himself in a long term relationship with someone his family wouldn’t never find acceptable but even for someone unattached and single, he highly doubts there are many people who would actually enjoy this whole ordeal.

“I wish mine was the same, maybe minus the continuing the bloodline thing. Though Taiga-kyun is so good with kids, I bet he’d love to be a dad.” Images of Taiga with his younger cousins clinging to him flash through his mind. At least his family seems like they might be accepting of their relationship. Perhaps he should run away to Aomori and forge a third identity to go by. “I’ve faced many difficult situations due to my work but somehow this is so much harder to find a solution to than any of those.”

“It’s because this is family.” Yukinojou says simply. “Everything is always so much harder when you’ve got the weight of your ancestors on your shoulders. I might not be expected to find a wife just yet but I know what it’s like to live in fear of making my own choices for fear of disappointing them.”

A sad smile is shared with him before Yukinojou finally commits to pulling a straw into his mouth and taking a sip of his drink.

“This isn’t even a choice either. I didn’t ask to fall in love with him, you know? I’m glad I did and he’s amazing but it’s not like I had any say in it.” Sighing he puts down his drink. Perhaps he should give up on the collab menu and order something alcoholic instead. “If it wouldn’t cause the company issues I’d just come out. Publically, so I’m not being told to keep my lips sealed and marry someone regardless. I’d be able to get out of it that way but I might be disowned and it could affect Taiga-kyun’s career as well.”

It is kind of a nice thought though. Jumping up on stage after Taiga’s performed a solo show and kissing him on the lips in front of the crowd. There’d be no going back from that. It’s the damn company though, there’s no way he’d keep his position in it if he did that, being sent to Madagascar years ago would pale in comparison. He’s meant to be the backbone of it, not someone who acts impulsively and selfishly. Suddenly he misses being back in the old Edel Rose building with its small group of remaining students. Where he’d been surrounded by people who even if they weren’t exactly like him, didn’t judge him for who’s ass he was grabbing or who he was making eyes at. Those people are still close to him, he sees them at rehearsals, performances, after parties but there are other eyes everywhere now. Gone is the privacy of the converted monastery.

“You’ll keep it all a secret won’t you?” Yukinojou understands.

“I don’t have much choice do I?” Laughing bitterly he sets down his drink. “My mother doesn’t even know I like anime. I’ve been keeping secrets my whole life, I’ve never considered coming clean an option.”

“Understandable.” There’s a nod of the head. While Yukinojou won’t be able to solve this problem for him he is a good listener and will always do his best to give advice. “Would you be able to say it would ruin your prism star career to get married?”

“Honestly she’d like if it did.” He can recall trying to argue this angle multiple times and being shut down fast each and every one. “She thinks it takes away from my work with the company. Though I have a feeling she knows that while I would have to change my persona a bit, as long as I’m part of Septentrion I’ll still get work.”

“Perhaps you could find a girl in the same situation as you are?” Looking deep in thought he speaks slowly. “Please both your families but neither of you would have to give up your real relationships?”

It’s a good idea, one he’s considered but brushed off. Trying to find someone like that would be nigh on impossible even with his resources. People in his realm of society are just too good at keeping secrets. Even if he could find such a candidate, it’s very likely that if he could find that information, so could the people his mother has hired to help with the selection process.

“Taiga-kyun would get so jealous at my wedding. He might try and battle my bride for my hand, that would be cute but a bit of a problem.” Ah there he is talking about Taiga again, he can’t help it though, he’s smitten. “However finding someone like that would be the best case scenario, though it could prove hard tracking down such a girl, especially one from a family considered influential enough.”

“Could you ask to put things off a few more years? You’re still very young.”

“I have but my mother is insisting it happen now.” This whole situation is so absurdly cruel now that he’s been able to sit down and talk things over with a friend. “I think she suspects something and is trying to guarantee I don’t end up tarnishing our name either by being a playboy or running off with someone... undesirable.”

That last world leaves an unpleasant taste in his mouth but he knows how his mother’s mind works and even if Taiga were a girl, his family name isn’t enough for him to be worthy of her consideration.

“Ah.” As if realising the complete weight of the situation Yukinojou goes silent before taking a long drink. “I feel like you should tell Taiga about this.”

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t say that.” He knows he needs to tell him but there’s no way it will go down well. “I feel like he’s going to misunderstand.”

He really, really wants to avoid fighting with him or worse, Taiga breaking up with him to try and avoid getting hurt himself.

“Is communication not important in relationships?” He recites the words in such a way that only someone with no relationship experience himself would. Communication is very important however getting called out on his mistakes by someone who has no firsthand experience at this is a little embarrassing

“It is it’s just...” Cringing he tries to think of how to word things. “He doesn’t really understand a lot of this kind of stuff. He won’t take it well and he might leave be because of it. I don’t want him getting the wrong idea but he has a habit of acting before stopping and thinking.”

“But is it better for him to find out now or to find out via your engagement making the news.” He has a point, a very good point.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be keeping it from him.” Nerves flutter in his stomach at the idea of that conversation. Taiga is so precious to him, he might love to tease him but actually upsetting him? He hates doing that. Flopping sideways against Yukinojou’s shoulder he reverts to his more cheerful personality “Can’t Chan-Yuki just crossdress and come to meet my family~ Claim to be your long lost twin sister, your legs do look amazing in a dress~”

If only things were that easy.

“I could, I have been told I make a very convincing woman off stage as well as on it.” Ah, he’s taking the suggestion so seriously that’s... so typical of him.

“I was joking~ joking~” Laughter slips past his lips and it feels nice to have a moment of actual joy. “They’d see past it immediately but it’s good to know you’ve got my back.”

\-----

If bringing up what’s been going on to Yukinojou was hard, getting the courage to bring it up to Taiga is something else entirely. The smile on his face as he goes over his day to Kakeru is so bright, so proudly gushing about how he’s being considered on par with _‘Kazuki-san’_ now and explaining their television appearance together earlier in the day. It feels so cruel to be sitting on a bombshell like he is, waiting for his chance to speak and knowing that his words will wipe that cute smile from his face.

“Hey, Taiga.” Dropping the honorific he tries to keep his expression even. He needs to get this off his chest before he chickens out. He’s used to having to break difficult news to people, oftentimes news with millions of dollars or peoples jobs on the line but this is so, so much harder than that could ever be. “Could we talk seriously for a bit.”

Pointedly tilting his head to the tiny tiger currently attempting to lift one of Taiga’s hand weights, he tries to get across that not only does he want to discuss something seriously but he really could do without Torachi being in the room while they do so. He really is fond of the small pair mate, however Torachi can be extremely protective of Taiga and Kakeru has a feeling that what he’s about to say to his owner might do just get a miniature sword set on him.

“Huh? Ah, right...” Immediately seeming dejected Taiga pushes himself from the mattress to go and scoop him up. Despite the growing tension in the room he still finds his heart fluttering at the way Taiga interacts with his friend. “I’ll come fetch you soon, ‘kay? Don’t scratch up the door again tryna get back in this time.”

Small, dissatisfied chirps make their way through the door as Taiga clicks it shut and sets the lock in place. He’s slow to make it back to the bed and from the expression on his face Kakeru already knows he’s jumping to the worst possible conclusions. It breaks his heart. Perhaps this is even more twisted than wanting to break up with him though, wanting to keep a relationship going with him when he’s so bound by family duty is going to be hard, it could even be impossible but Kakeru doesn’t like that word. By all means a lot of his life should be impossible, no one should have had as much power in the business world as he did at sixteen and yet he was able to hold his own. Being able to balance his work life and being a prism star should also be impossible but here he is, still managing to fit in getting to the rink or costume fitting between meetings. If he can manage that surely somehow they’ll be able to work this out, right?

“It’s not what you’re thinking, but it might be kind of worse.” It takes all he has in him to try not to laugh that off.

Hands balled into fists Taiga doesn’t seem keen to back down quite so easily.

“It’s gotta be bad if you’re being so weird, Kazuo!” His voice is rough as it rises to a peak, escalating things just as quickly as Kakeru had expected. Hearing that name being spat back at him when for the past few years Taiga’s settled into calling him ‘Kakeru’ only triples the amount of anxiety bubbling up within him. He’s already mad, he’s already shouting, he doesn’t know if he’ll get to get in everything he needs to say before Taiga’s throwing him out of his room.

“It is but I want you to try and calm down Taiga-kyun.” Addressing Taiga in his usual way again he hopes it might do something to quell the rising tension. “I need you to listen okay?”

He can see fear on Taiga’s face mixed with confusion and anger. He knows he wants nothing more than to run his mouth and he’ll give him a chance to do that soon but as long as he can say his piece before Taiga panics and tries to break up with him, then hopefully he’ll have a chance at getting him to understand.

“I should have told you about this a lot earlier in hindsight but I really did think she’d give up on it for a while after a few failed tries.” Taiga’s expression doesn’t change but his knuckles are now white. “You know I don’t get much say in things regarding my family right?”

Taiga hesitantly nods. He wonders if he looks as scared as Taiga does as he tries to get the words past his lips. He certainly feels like it. He doesn’t feel like a rich and powerful beyond all measure young man, he feels like a child trying to work up the courage to ask his mother if he could change the time of his study session so he can watch his favourite tv show. He’d been shut down that time, all a part of learning to compartmentalise his life, something which in ways may be back firing on him right now. Hopefully Taiga won’t react as badly though, hopefully he will understand.

“My mother’s been trying to set me up.” His lips waver as he speaks but he bites back that urge. “I’ve tried to convince her to put it off for longer but she’s serious about me finding a suitable wife.”

Confusion takes over, bafflement, Taiga doesn’t seem to be able to comprehend just what he’s said.

“Right _now_?” Is all that leaves his lips initially. “Why now? You’re really young an’ like. No. No way. You can’t, Kakeru you can’t!”

And there’s the waterworks, Taiga’s face scrunching up in pain before tears begin their descent down his cheeks. He should have seen this reaction as a possibility as much as plain anger. Watching him curl in on himself, trying to wipe tears that fall faster than he can clear them, it’s hard for Kakeru not to join him. Too hard, he’s better at putting up a front than Taiga is but he knows that it won’t be long until he too is feeling that stinging in his tear ducts. Seeing Taiga cry is never easy but when it’s his fault that he’s crying? He hates that the most.

“If I had any say in the matter I wouldn’t be. I’ve been.” Deep breath, focus on what he needs to say and then he can join in with Taiga’s tears. “I’ve been messing up on purpose, getting the girls to turn me down. I thought it might put my mother off but it’s only making her more desperate.”

Reaching out to Taiga he tilts his chin up wiping a tear that threatens to drip off it onto the duvet. Pulling him into an embrace is risky when he half expects him to swap from sad to mad in a second but it feels weird to not have Taiga crying on his shoulder, after all he’s been doing that since before they’d started dating. The warmth of his body against his own makes him feel a bit better as Taiga falls against him, burying his face in his shoulder. He’s going to have to change this shirt afterwards but what does that matter.

“You’re not really gunna do it though, yeah?” His words are muffled but he can make them out between hiccups. “You’re gunna stay with me right?”

“I want to.” He does, he really does. “I’ll try to find a way to get out of it but so far I haven’t been able to come up with the right excuse.”

“You’re stupid smart, you’ll think of somethin’” The conviction that he’ll be able to work this out is really sweet. Taiga has so much faith in him.

“You haven’t met my mother.” He sighs, acknowledging just how formidable his foe is. “But don’t you worry Taiga-kyun, you’re the one I really want to marry.”

“Sh-shut up.” Taiga’s stuttered words bring a small smile to his lips. Even after all these years all he has to do is be a little but too cheesy and he can still bring a blush to his cheeks. He means it to, he wishes so dearly that they could. It would cause absolute chaos for them to elope but it’s a romantic idea. “If that’s a proposal it’s a real shitty one.”

“I wish it could be.” Ah there’s that sad turn again, any good their last few words had done to take him off the verge of tears is instantly undone. “I really can’t guarantee I will manage to get out of this...”

Trailing off he has to take a deep breath, and then another. In many ways he comes from a place of privilege, he’ll never want for money or status but that comes at the cost of getting to choose his own path in life. Taiga is so lucky, his family is so supportive.

“Shoulda told me before, asshole. I’da walked right on into your first date and told her to fuck off.” He knows Taiga could never manage to do something quite so bold but it’s an amusing and very sweet image. “I can set Torachi on ‘em, he’ll put an end to it real fast.”

“I wouldn’t really recommend doing that? But I really should have told you from the start.” He’s an idiot really for not being completely open about this with him. “I’m sorry about that.”

He gets a weak punch to the arm, one that he takes as punishment for keeping such a big secret which is fair enough. He does deserve that, he deserves far worse but he’s sure Taiga will see to it that he does dole out a Taiga-typical punishment once things have settled down a little.

“Yeah well next time don’t keep dumb secrets like that.” Sniffling a bit, it at least seems like his tears are starting to dry up. “You’re not gunna get married, okay. I won’t let it happen.”

While Taiga hasn’t yet come to terms with the fact that this may indeed be an inevitability, he can at least take comfort in the fact he’s dealing better with the news than he’d guessed he would.

“Hey hey now, if I did you could go chase after Kazuki-san again couldn’t you~” It’s a joke that hurts almost as much to say as s second, much harder punch to his arm does. He deserved that too, his instincts to brush off tricky situations like that kicking in at a really inappropriate time. “Sorry Taiga-kyun, I didn’t mean that.”

He winces as he uses his bruising arm to pull him back in closer but he needs to reassure him that he doesn’t want to give up on him no matter what.

“We’ll get through this, even if I have to find someone who’ll agree to let me stay with you despite being married to her. There’s a chance that would work, my name and fortune give me a fair but of bargaining power.” It’s not really an appealing future but it’s better than giving up on Taiga all together. “I can’t lose you.”

“That sounds stupid.” Well yes it does but that’s just how life is sometimes. Stupid.

“I know it does, but we might just have to go with stupid if things go that way.” Smiling sadly his fingers find themselves in Taiga’s hair, brushing through it and letting his heart hold onto the hope that things will work out. For some reason it’s now that a tear manages to find it’s way past his walls, stinging his cheek on its way down. “I love you, Taiga-kyun. I love you far too much to let this get between us.”

“I know you do.” Nuzzling into his shoulder he can feel the affection and possessiveness radiating off of Taiga. “Love you too, Kakeru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taiga is so cute when he cries....  
> I would have loved to take the time to resolve this issue for them but I'm very busy and have another rather complex issues multichapter fic going on so angsty one shot it is.


End file.
